


Unexpected feelings

by TheNekoDante



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:30:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7439381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNekoDante/pseuds/TheNekoDante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meet 16 year old Dante F. Neko. Master swordsman of the odachi, expert marksman of his twin barreled custom revolver, best fashion with his XL(Extra long) tailed trench coat, and he has high hopes of meeting the prince himself. They may have met online but it's what they don't know what will truly form between them...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first fanfic starring my OC(Fursona actually, because it doesn't have that subject)Dante F. Neko and asriel dreemurr in first person and that this is just something to experiment with. So I hope you guys enjoy it and comment your thoughts below

It's been a while since I moved from my old home in Ebott which I keep forgetting the town's name, but i only knew why i was there: to meet THE asriel dreemurr in person. The only reason was because we had met eachother online or something. On the other hand, i was sent a private jet to my hometown and i'm really excited to meet the prince for the first time. Just for the occasion I decided to wear the overcoat which my mom,(who was inspired by the assassin's creed rogue coat to make it)designed it to match the main opposite color of my fur (which was white and blue), black and blue. Once my flight ended, I made sure my hood was between my neck and the coller of the coat. I then ventured into the taxi giving the driver the address, street etc. Once I realized I fell asleep in the cab, I looked up to see a large gate open with the three individuals standing at the front door. I knew them all asgore, toriel and the one who was eagerly expecting my arrival: ASRIEL DREEMURR. I was so nervous to even speak to him in person. Knowing that i would stutter and stammer at the fact there was a strong relationship forming in between us (But i was happy that i was tired so it didn't happen). Once the taxi parked, asriel bolted to the passenger door and opened it. I stepped out tired and yawned "sorry for takin' so long.. I uh.. Had a bit of a problem with security.. heh.." Asriel quickly flung my arm around his shoulder and began to help escort me to his room. Once we reached the Room asriel Set me down carefully and he sat down beside me. "sorry I'm a complete mess... I was so nervous to meet you. And now here I am, laying on your bed looking like a freeloader..." 

Asriel looked toward me. Confused he replied "You don't look like that. to me, you look like a cute fancy Fox"

 

Asriel smiled softly. His flirtatious nature felt a little to friendly to me. So I did my best to smile and I chuckled. "same with you. You're exactly how I pictured you when we met.." asriel helped me take off my coat and felt rather jealous of my choice in clothing in my opinion i thought. Other than that he asked. Some questions about me, things like 

 

"are you really half Fox half human?" or "are you sure your mom isn't a monster like mine?.." 

 

After I was done answering all of the curious questions asriel gave me, i passed out on his bed sleeping so soundly he couldn't help but leave me to sleep in his bed. So he tucked me in and whispered "good night my friend..." asriel spoke with his calm voice


	2. déjà vu

"Oh Dante... Wake up.."

Asriel's voice chimed with the soft mixture of his fluent voice

"A-Asriel..?"

I woke up to see something white, soft and fuzzy sitting on my lap. and then I realized who it was after my vision started clearing. It was HIM

"Howdy, sleepy head! I was starting to get a little worried you might've fell into a large slumber and would not be able to wake up. Anyways, I've prepared us breakfast. And I made sure to make it extra special for my guest."

At first I was a little confused... Then it came to conclusion that I was in HIS room instead of the guest room. I blushed so hard my face was as red as a strawberry and didn't know what to do after that.

"Is something wrong my guest of honor?"

I was frozen due to the fact he just had some sort of smirk as he spoke. Then my senses came to me and I freaked out and flung the blanket over him

"What the hell's wrong with you man!?"

"Oh come now my dear dante, have a seat. You're much too tired for this kind of movement..."

I hated how subtle he was. His monotone-like voice almost felt like he was trying to hypnotize me. Again he smiled In a weird way.

"Oh.. I get it. You thought I was gonna fondle you in your sleep, huh?"

I so wanted to punch him, but It would obliterate him in a second. So I decided to just clench my fist.

"You should probably wear some new clothes. How about I help wit that?"

I looked at my hidden wrist blades for a moment, and when I looked back at him he was going through his drawer.

"How about this coat? It's too small for me, and I thought you would lok gorgeous in it. After all, you do match black very well..."

He inspected me for a moment and as he walked up to me I grabbed the coat from his hand and he looked displeased.

"A little too close for comfort, I see? Alright then. I'll keep a distance if .50 ft.  
away"

I hated How he acted toward me in the past few minutes. So like any other Fox did when he was hungry, ask for some breakfast.

"Uh.. I think we should go have our breakfast. It's probably getting cold by now"

Asriel escorted me to his kitchen which had lots of good food on the table. From the highest pancake stack to the last piece of bacon.

"This can't just be for you and me. There's gotta be two more people to eat this with us!"

My stomach growled at the sight of it all. Asriel smiled and his voice caught me off guard.

"Nope. Its just for the two of us. Hope you'll enjoy the breakfast!"

I looked at asriel. My ears perked up and excitement was gleaming in my crimson red eyes. He Then spoke again to lure me further into his little adventure.

"... And maybe I could treat you to lunch?"

I could feel my large fluffy tail sway left and right. I thought I went full ferral after that what with the Fox-like smile and all.

"Y-Yes!! All of that! I would lo e-every bit of it!!!"

I got so excited I started to bounce up and down uncontrollably. I thought I wad gonna pass out from all this.

"Alright, calm down. Lets eat our breskfast before we have to have brunch. Ok?"

After when we were done with our breakfast asriel begun to smile and then laugh.

"Uh.. Is something up?"

Asriel stopped laughing after a couple of minutes and gave me a weird looking smile like he saw me as... Something else...

"You know, that's the first time in a when I saw you happy like that. I never saw you smile that much before.."

I looked at him and put down my cup of tea. I saw asriel looking at me concerned like I was dissapointed, so I did my best to smile back.

"Heh.. Yeah. Its because I haven't eaten real food like this in a long time. Given the fact that my... Parents had to stay overtime at work and.. I don't really know how to cook much so I settle for microwaved foods instead."

I tried to take another sip of tea but noticed I ran out.

"I didn't really mind. after all, I'm just another burden to them. Another mouth to feed."

Asriel looked at me with surprise. Almost like he would've fallen off his chair.

"Oh.. You have a brother?'

I looked.down at my empty teacup. Ears lowered and eyes turned a darker shade from the past 

"I.. Used to.."

"Wh...what was his... Name?"

"Swift Fen Neko. He used to be my.. Little brother"

"Oh... My.. I'm.. I'm sorry for your loss... May I ask why or how he died?"

I looked at asriel. He seemed to want to mourn with me. So I answered his question without holding back.

"It was.. Four years ago, back when I was fourteen years old. I thought I was able to control all the powers I had...and I wanted to test my strength I'm my dad's training room.. My brother swift, he uh, wanted to watch me. So I said 'only in the safe room' he ran off in there like he was runnin to an amusement park. After that I booted up the machines and.. Next thing you know, I almost got killed by one of the bots.. But my brother. . . he got killed by one of them.."

Asriel looked at his empty teacup trying to contemplate what happened. so he tried to change the subject a bit just to get the thoughts out of my mind.

"So uh.. What did your brothers middle name mean? I just wanna know is all"

I looked at him and tried not to let my voice break.

"W-well.. His middle name was short for Phoenix.. But Fen.. Well that was sort of his nickname too."

Asriel looked intrigued but puzzled at the same time.

"So, if his name meant Phoenix, then why's your middle name Fox?"

I looked at him and smiled weakly. I pondered that too every now and then.

"Well.. My parents didn't exactly think or intend to give me the middle name 'arctic'"

He stood up from his chair and walked toward me an offered to push my chair In for me, but I declined and as I took off the coat, I put it on the hanger.

 

I saw asriel walk out the door, and I decided to open a secret patch containing a photo. The photo was of me and my little brother roughhousing in the house.

I smiled at the picture and heard asriel calling my name. I took one last look at the picture and put it back in the hidden patch of my coat.

"I'll always love ya, Little bro."


End file.
